Une ancre dans ce monde
by Zezely
Summary: OS - Le Joker vient d'être encore une fois arrêté et Harleen Quinzel ère seule dans le quartier ancien de Gotham, quand un homme vêtu de noir vient lui rendre visite.


Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre des nuits du FOF dont le thème était **Gondole**. Pour une fois je change de fandom et je me lance dans Batman. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

* * *

><p>Peu de personne le savait mais Gotham City aurait très bien pu être surnommé la seconde Venise. De longs canaux serpentaient dans le quartier ancien de la ville. Ce quartier n'était que très peu fréquenté car il avait la réputation d'être le repaire de nombreux malfrats de la ville. Néanmoins, cela ne faisait pas peur à Harleen Quinzel. Les malfrats elle les connaissait par cœur après avoir travaillé de nombreuses années à la prison d'Arkham. Elle avait vu le diable dans les yeux, elle lui avait offert son cœur et son corps pendant trop longtemps.<p>

Elle longeait les canaux dont l'eau stagnante était terriblement repoussante. Une vieille gondole flottait dans les eaux sales. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sauta agilement dans l'embarcation qui tanga légèrement sous son poids. Quand la gondole fut stabilisée, elle s'assit et empoigna la vieille rame qui y était couchée.

Elle commença à voguer sur les vieilles eaux des canaux à travers le quartier. Des gens étaient regroupés à certains endroits, encerclant des poubelles enflammées. Ils faisaient tous mine de faire un pas vers elle mais dès qu'ils la reconnaissaient, ils reculaient aussitôt, allant même parfois jusqu'à la saluer respectueusement.

Harleen ne s'occupait pas d'eux. A vrai dire, elle les voyait à peine. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Il était enfermé à Arkham depuis la veille, attrapé par cette maudite chauve-souris. L'homme masqué ne cessait de lui enlever l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle aimait et qu'elle haïssait à la fois. Il la rabaissait plus bas que terre avant de la faire grimper au septième ciel. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui étaient très forts mais elle n'arrivait jamais à complètement les décrire.

L'eau se fit soudain moins profonde et la gondole racla le sol recouvert de pierres. Elle se leva et remonta sur la berge. Une ombre surgit dans la nuit droit dans la gondole.

« J'attendais votre visite » dit Harleen.

« J'étais très occupé ce soir » répondit une voix très grave.

« Mais vous venez toujours. »

« Mais je viens toujours »

Il saisit à son tour la rame et tandis la main pour inviter Harleen à monter avec lui dans l'embarcation.

« J'ai déjà fait un tour de bateau aujourd'hui. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez avec moi Harleen. »

Elle soupira et sauta dans la gondole, sans saisir la main tandis de l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Vous savez, je commence à croire que vous n'attrapez le joker que comme prétexte pour venir me retrouver ensuite. »

« Si je l'attrape, c'est qu'il le mérite. »

« Vous savez pertinemment que dans quelques jours je le ferais sortir de là. »

« Oui je le sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'attrapez-vous pas, Batman ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de l'embrasser tendrement dans le coup.

« Votre masque n'est pas très pratique vous savez. » dit Harleen en soupirant d'aise.

« Il est nécessaire. Autant pour moi que pour vous. »

« Vous me répondez toujours la même chose. »

« C'est parce que vous me demandez toujours la même chose. »

Batman la prit par les épaules et la retourna vers lui. Il plaqua durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa avec violence. C'était toujours la même chose. Il arrêtait le Joker et le lendemain il la retrouvait, toujours, et venait la torturer. Dans les jours d'après, elle faisait échapper le Joker et repartait dans sa spirale de violence.

Mais quelle était la cause ? Et quelle était l'origine ? Etait-ce Batman qui arrêtait systématiquement le Joker pour aller ensuite la retrouver elle ou était-ce elle qui le libérait systématiquement dans l'espoir qu'il se fasse arrêter par la chauve-souris ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse et n'avais pas la tête à en chercher.

Comme à chaque fois, ils firent l'amour violemment, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Et quand les premières lueurs du jour arriveraient, il s'envolerait et elle irait délivrer le diable. Mais cette fois-là, elle était décidée à faire changer les choses. Alors que le soleil se levait, elle retint l'homme en noir et le supplia.

« Reste je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas y retourner. »

« Toi seule est maitresse de ta vie Harleen. »

« Sans lui je ne suis rien. Il me faut une ancre dans ce monde. Il est cette ancre. »

« Change de bateau Harleen. » dit-il en s'éloignant.

Harleen le regarda partir sans un bruit. Elle regarda la gondole, toujours amarrée près d'elle. Changer de bateau. Pourquoi pas. Mais se débarrasser du bateau serait peut-être plus simple finalement.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Joker tournait en rond dans sa cellule. D'habitude, Harleen arrivait à le faire sortir en à peine 48 heures. Mais cette fois ci il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, aucun contact. Il commençait à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber cette garce. Il hurla presque sur le prisonnier qui livrait les journaux tellement il était en colère après elle.

Il alla directement à la rubrique nécrologique, sa préférée. Il dut s'asseoir quand il lut l'article en haut de page.

« Harleen Quinzel, fidèle acolyte du Joker, a été retrouvée morte il y a trois jours dans une gondole du vieux quartier de Gotham. Toutes les preuves indiquent que c'était un suicide. L'enterrement aura lieu le 4 octobre. »


End file.
